This invention relates to an improved control and mixing system for stationary or mobil equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved control and mixing system for use in well servicing equipment.
It is desirable to have a reliable, self-maintaining fluid level control, simple to control, operate and maintain, and low cost and weight, and mixing system for stationary or mobil equipment, particularly, in well servicing equipment.
In the past, mixing systems in well servicing equipment have comprised jet-type mixers, recirculating type mixing systems and continuous blending equipment as described on respective pages 3839, 3838 and 3959 of Halliburton Services Sales and Service Catalog Number 41.
While the jet-type mixers, recirculating type mixing systems and continuous blending equipment have proven to be satisfactory in a wide variety of applications, each has disadvantages. For instance, the jet-type mixer is manually operated and incapable of recirculating the mixing fluid while the recirculating type mixing system requires two centrifugal pumps in order to recirculate the mixing fluid and pump the fluid to another pumping source and is not a self-maintaining fluid level control and while the continuous blending equipment requires multiple pumps, manifolds and pumping, a blending tub and may not be self-maintaining.